Trouble
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: "I'm trouble, you know that?" She smirked & crossed her arms. "Yeah, I know. I'm order- I'm the one that puts a stop to the trouble. Did you know that?" He grinned at her, raking his eyes up & down her form before cocking his head to the side. "You can try to stop me, but eventually, you're going to have to give in. Because, see, Jojo, trouble- like misery- loves company."


**Trouble**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: "I'm trouble, you know that?" She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I know. And I'm order- I'm the one that puts a stop to the trouble. Did you know that?" He grinned at her, raking his eyes up and down her form before cocking his head to the side. "You can try to stop me, but eventually, you're going to have to give in. Because, see, Jojo, trouble- like misery- loves company." **

_I'm trouble_  
_Yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble ya'll_  
_I disturb my town_

- Trouble, P!nk

"I'm trouble, you know that?"

Carter watched as Jo made her way towards the motorcycle. Normally, he'd handle this, but she was smart, she could handle Zane. He was a punk- a kid, really, going up against a grown woman. The kid didn't stand a chance.

Finally, she got close enough that he could touch her if he leaned over his bike. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm order- I'm the one that puts a_ stop_ to the trouble. Did you know _that_?" She asked, refusing to react to his comment. He grinned at her, raking his eyes up and down her form before cocking his head to the side. She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You can try to stop me, but eventually, you're going to have to give in. Because, see, Jojo," He leaned over the handlebars of the bike, beckoning her to him. After a moment, she leaned close to hear him. "trouble- like misery- loves company."

His eyes made one last sweep over her form, coming to rest at the buttons of her blouse. The deputy uniform she wore didn't try to hide her curves, and she didn't reach out and smack him as he let his eyes linger. Licking her lips, she beckoned him to come closer as she unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse, knowing full well that Carter- and all the rest of Eureka- was watching the exchange between the newest member of the town and the deputy.

She could practically _feel_ Vincent's eyes bore into the back of her head- and they were blocks away from Cafe Diem. Taking a deep breath, she moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "See, that's where the problem begins. Because, see, Zane," She slid her eyes to the side, catching sight of the other patrons of the town watching with bated breath. They were probably betting on whether or not she'd kiss the kid. Well, they were going to be sorely disappointed. "Order- like control- is the enemy of chaos."

"So you're the order to my chaos." He said, meeting her eyes as she pulled away.

"You betcha, smartass."

He chuckled softly and flashed her his widest smile. Tense silence filled the town, and everyone watched and waited to see what happened. After a moment, she pulled her gun out of her holster and aimed. But in a flash, she redirected her gun to his tire, and pulled the trigger.

"Hey!"

Holstering her gun, she went to him. "Consider that a warning. I don't take lightly to trouble like you." Then, for some unknown reason, she captured his lips in hers, in a quick kiss that was no less passionate. Finally, she pulled away and turned to go. With one last glance in his direction, she headed back to the sherrif's office. Carter reached out and took her arm.

"You... do realize that he's just going to keep going after you. You just gave him a reason to keep pursuing you until he gets something. I don't want to see you get hurt, Jo."

She smiled at the older man, removing his hand from her arm and glancing back at Zane. "I know exactly what I'm getting into, Carter. And don't worry, he's not going to get anything. There's nothing between us. We didn't feel anything in that kiss. No sparks, whatsoever. No matter how many times he kisses me, no matter the universe, there will never be sparks."

* * *

Carter watched her walk into the office, muttering to himself. "No sparks. Right. I may be dumb, but I'm not _that_ dumb. I saw the sparks."

* * *

She stumbled back into the bedroom, slamming against the far wall as his hands slid to her waist, his lips moving to caress her neck. Her eyes rolled back as he found a particularly sensitive spot and she groaned, digging her nails into his hair and pulling. He removed her blouse, and she worked to remove his jeans as they moved to the bed. They knew this was wrong, but neither could stop.

They didn't fit.

She told herself that repeatedly, but every time she managed to convince herself of that, he would kiss or touch her in such a way that she would forget what she was trying to remember.

He wasn't her Zane.

But deep down, he was, and he knew it.

And he'd finally accepted it.

And so had she.

"I'm trouble, you know that, Jojo?" He said between kisses. She pulled away briefly and stared at him surprised.

"Wh... what did you say?"

_"You can try to stop me, but eventually, you're going to have to give in. Because, see, Jojo, trouble- like misery- loves company."_

He stared at her, before she shook her head, capturing his lips with hers. When she broke the kiss next, she whispered,

"I know. And I'm order."

_"I'm the one that puts a stop to the trouble. Because, see Zane, order- like control- is the enemy of chaos."_

He kissed her quickly before pulling back and watching her. He bit his lip before saying,

"So you're the order to my chaos."

She smiled at him. "Precisely."

He stared at her for a minute, before holding her hands to the bed and leaning over her.

"Then how about we throw a little of your order into absolute chaos?" He said eventually, leaning down and capturing her lips in his.

When their lips met, they both felt sparks.

Just like Carter predicted.


End file.
